Forum:Operation: Renew
#Deleting all trivia concerning real life information, ie: mechanism, statistics, history. #Creating templates of Weapons, Vehicles, Faction, Maps and Characters of Battlefield games. #Creating articles/sections concerning weapons and vehicles of Battlefield 2, as well as adding gunboxes to the already existing and newly created articles. #Creating articles concerning maps and a revamp of information about Battlefield 2142. Comments I'm not very good at making these "Operations". I'll gladly add anything that seems relevant. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) "Real Life" Info should only be on the opening paragraph, is that correct? [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 14:55, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I feel that there shouldn't really be real life info in the articles. The subject of the article should be treated as if the Battlefield world is the only world. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I think we do, the plan we have allows us to keep some IRL info but only that which is relavent to the game. But of course, the BF2142 articles won't have any of that in them, so we're all square! HeatedPeteTalk 17:03, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : Obviously, if it's fiction, like 2142 or Heroes, there shouldn't really be any IRL info. Even some gadgets in BC2 are fictional, like the Tracer Dart Gun, so there wouldn't be any IRL info. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure how many of you out there are like me, but I enjoy to read about all that history and statistic stuff. My question is should we provide links to Wikipedia, Modern Firearms, or even the item's website for further IRL info in case others are interested in all that stuff? PresidentEden78 17:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm maybe a link to the Wikipedia page could be added, not too sure about it though. : : Add it to "Other/External Links" at the end of the article CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 20:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :For the IRL info for weapons, it would be best to link it to Modern Firearms as it is a little more reliable than Wikipedia is and most if not all weapons that have been featured in the Battlefields have an article in Modern Firearms. Nohomers48 10:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was thinking about that, and it's a good idea. We should put both Wikipdia and Modern Firearms. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 15:56, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll get started on that ASAP. I already added most of the Wiki links but I'll add Modern Firearms as well. Want me add sites like the company that makes the weapon's or vehicle's website as well? [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 00:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::No, that's unnecessary, as the article should focus on the vehicle/weapon, not the company. Besides, if there's a Wikipedia article in there, there's bound to be a link to that arms/vehicle company. Good suggestion, though. 'SSD' 天皇陛下萬歳！ 04:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Discussion seems to have stopped here, what's the status of this operation? - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 14:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, a bit late, but I have no idea. This is a long list of projects that need to be done eventually, but as we all have limited time and this is really quite big, I'd be willing to call this one off and just "go with the flow", create articles as we go and edit them accordingly. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 19:00, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::My roommate owns BF2142 (which means I can probably help edit for that game now) and he knows of a good stats website that has a lot of info. Here's the link: http://www.2142-stats.com/ [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 23:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) }}